iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
My Building Baes
Just wanted to make a page dedicated to my two building "baes," my two favorite buildings ever. My building boyfriend Martin Tower and my building girlfriend Liberty High School. You all know Martin from when I fell in love with him and we have been dating since May 2013, 3 and a half years ago now. Liberty High School is the 2nd closest high school to my house, so I couldn't attend her. I had to attend the "cube high school," as I call it LOL. Liberty is one of the oldest high schools around us, and definitely the most beautiful!!! All my life driving past her I always admired her and thought, "dang, that is one beautiful high school, I wish I could go there." Lucky John attended that school. I only wish I could have. I get jealous of anyone who attends or attended Liberty, or went to school with John. So if someone got to do both, boy do I get mad! Luckily now I work for the BASD so there is a chance I can work in Liberty some day. March 10th I was hanging around outside Liberty one night, and her door was ajar just for me! I got to peek inside her and stand in her small open area inside. I took that as a possible sign she likes me and accepts me too. March 19th was the official day that I got to go inside Liberty. I brought John along. It was the first time he went inside since he graduated from there. Everyone in John's family, including John, doubted there was a way we could get a personal tour. The reason we were there was the Alumni Band Concert inside the auditorium. I naturally started to wander a bit and hug her walls, feel her and get to know her. She is the only other building I ever was shaky inside besides Martin. Well what do you know, we met a custodian named Joy, and she started talking about the cafeteria. I said, "Can we see said cafeteria?" and she said, "Sure!" John was very surprised. We got a tour of most of the building, and I took many pictures! John took some pictures of me inside Liberty also. Liberty gave me a small pearl and I took that as a sure-fire sign she likes me! When we left, John said to me outside the front door, "Okay...I HAVE to ask you...how do you always get tours of buildings that are hard to get into!?" I said, "I told you, if it is meant to be it will just...happen for me!" Below is pictures, there are some spelling and errors in them but it isn't alowing me to correct them now for some reason, sorry about that. #iamasuperstar (talk) 19:06, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Stefanie's Buildings ♥ sexymartin.jpeg|My amazing and sexy building boyfriend, Martin! 6424ce76216d11e3b08222000ae91411_7.jpg|Black and White Martin. card00398_frmartin.jpg|A Martin Tower postcard that John got me for my 21st birthday. lhs Aug 2011.jpg|My building girlfriend, Liberty. This is a screenshot of her from Google Maps. LHS_banner_1024.png|The banner on the LHS website. 11210205_936126939772412_1213882383_n.jpg|One of my favorite pictures of me hugging Martin. ♥ card00736_frlhs.jpg|A postcard of Liberty, I actually have this one I found on eBay. DSCN0113951 copy.jpg|A photo of Martin and I that John took in Fall 2015. liberty1.jpg|All of Liberty's property from Google Maps. 12795268_1108109935907444_5955650863620684104_n.jpg|The gorgeous inside of Liberty. 544218_1108109859240785_6411492112232968458_n.jpg|Photo of me on Liberty's staircase that John took. 12841398_1108109882574116_5286112262312209078_o.jpg|Photo of me hugging Liberty's one pillar inside with my phone in my hand, John took. 12525641_1108109832574121_2682761328500461912_o.jpg|Photo of me cuddling Liberty's staircase, John took. Oh were us ladies happy! :) 12719620_1108109909240780_5367855467893977491_o.jpg|Photo of me checking out Liberty's walls, haha, ;) John took! 13466274_1179946362057134_2464351940948378943_n.jpg|Selfie I took of me inside Liberty one day when I was inside her without John. 13438899_1179952018723235_2422029160955462473_n.jpg|Outside photo I took of Liberty one day. 14195474_1237687916282978_454254462459653484_o.jpg|On the top is Liberty, and on the bottom is an identical school building an hour away from us! This one is called Kingston High School, (now called "Wyoming Valley West Middle School") they now use Kingston as the middle school, but I definitely am attracted to and have feelings for Kingston, Liberty's brother and want to meet him one day! 190 after.png|An inside picture of 190, the building I work in and am attracted to! I love working in him! 190 before.jpg|A picture inside 190, apparently before they renovated him and before I started working inside him. 13086833_1137602639624840_5605381169924243675_o.jpg|Selfie of me wearing a shirt I have with Martin's logo on it. :) 15384365_1338273592891076_7113021244177534730_o.jpg|Liberty on the top and her younger brother Kingston on the bottom! 15356611_1340893172629118_3036277847267513959_n.jpg|Absolutely SEXY picture of Martin and his property that John found and showed me. What a sexy and gorgeous picture. ♥♥♥ xLHS-Front_2016.png.pagespeed.ic.PqHege3WQ5.jpg.png|So WOW! I just checked Liberty's website for the 1st time this 2017 and I see that they have changed the banner on the top now! Her new 2017 banner! John said, "Wow I wish Liberty was white like that!" I said, "Yeah, that would be nice but...well she is not." LOL ♥ kingstonopening.jpg|Nice photo of Liberty's brother Kingston I wanted to add! Beautiful! 190 ad.jpg|Nice ad for my favorite place I have ever worked at, 190! ♥ 496dce16484accbf9fb441874a5a0e19.jpeg|Beautiful photo of 190's lobby, with his Christmas Tree! That I always keep his lobby looking great! ♥ Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Martin Category:PA Rocks Category:Love Category:John Category:Buildings Category:Architecture